


Gamer Girl

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Three [9]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Foul Language, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Super Smash Bros Brawl - Freeform, Sweet, Writer Bingo, being outed, mention of the twins, super smash bros, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Miranda catches Andrea playing a video game quite passionately.





	Gamer Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!  
> No real beta so mistakes are my own.  
> Foul language ahead.  
> For Bingo Card Five: Being Outed  
> It works, lol.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Miranda looked up from the Book when she heard Andrea's loud cursing from down the hall. She said a few creative expletives and then became silent again.

Shaking her head, Miranda let it go and returned to her work. If something was truly the matter Andrea would call for her.

A comfortable ten minutes passed before she heard, "Son of a-! You fucking balloon! You goddamn fucking vacuum head! Get back over here you damn cotton candy fucker, so I can kick your fuckin’ ass!"

Curious as to what Andrea was up to, Miranda set her pen down and stood from her chair to investigate.

She followed a second string of foul language into the twins' playroom, and peaked around the corner to see Andrea sitting on the couch. Her girlfriend was leaning forward, some type of game controller in her hands, and her eyes laser focused on the television screen.

Miranda looked at the screen and vaguely recognized the game as one the girls loved to play. Something about super brothers brawling... she hadn't truly paid that much attention. She was much more fond of Mario Kart.

A flying angel with a red colored Andy above it was chasing around a pink blob Miranda recognized to be Kirby.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing when she made the connection about Andrea's creative words. Vacuum head and cotton candy fucker.

“Oh, come on! How the fuck am I supposed to get better if you keep fucking killing me!” Andrea’s hands threw up into the air, gripping tight to what Miranda now knew was a Wii controller and nunchuck, before settling her arms back down against her thighs. “Fucker,” she mumbled under her breath. “Come on, let me get some hits in, please, I need to get better so I can stand a chance against Cassidy and Caroline.”

Miranda felt her heart melt a little. Andrea was playing this game, getting frustrated, trying to get better, all because Cassidy and Caroline liked it.

Deciding she had to show the girls Andrea’s dedication to being a part of their lives, Miranda slipped away and retrieved her phone from the study, then hurried back with quiet feet.

Opening her camera, she waited a moment for it to focus, and then pressed record. She let the video stay still on Andrea for a moment, her girlfriend’s gaze still glued to the TV, the soft sounds of the game filling the room. After a second, she slowly trailed the video to the TV to get a shot of the game being played, then trailed it back so Andrea was in the shot.

“Say hi to the camera,” Miranda said, making Andrea jump and spin around on the couch, gasping in obvious shock.

“Miranda! Wha-?”

Miranda laughed. “I’m taping the proof of how much you care about connecting with Cassidy and Caroline. I’m going to send it to them.”

“What! No, don’t out me like that! They’re going to laugh at me. I said I was good at this game! But, I haven’t played any of these for years! I suck! Give me that! Delete it!” Andrea set the controller down, not even bothering to pause, and dashed around the couch to pounce at the phone.

Miranda laughed and moved the phone out of the way. She quickly ended the video and turned around so Andrea was to her back, trying to reach around her for the phone. Sh felt a little silly, like a child playing keep away. She hadn’t ever done something quite like this before, but she could hear the laughter from Andrea and it spurred her on. “Oh no, that means the girls have to see it.”

She kept the phone out of reach, and she knew Andrea was watching her send the video to Cassidy and Caroline by the way she slumped against her shoulder when it sent. “Miranda, they’re going to laugh at me!”

Miranda turned back around, and tucked her phone into her pocket, “They might laugh a little, but I know my daughters, Andrea, and they’ll appreciate it. None of Greg’s girlfriends or the wives he’s had after me have ever done something like this to connect and share time with them. Stephen didn’t either, despite my best efforts to provide them with a father figure.” Miranda wrapped her arms around Andrea’s waist and gave her a soft kiss.

“You care so much in their interests, and about their stories. Andrea, they might laugh, but I know that they’ll also feel very special. Because you care, and you want to spend time with them, and you enjoy spending time with them, on their terms, not forcing them to spend time with you on your terms.”

Andrea sighed dramatically and wrapped her arms around Miranda’s waist. She rested her cheek against Miranda’s temple and gave her a light squeeze. “Ok, but if they make fun of me, you owe me.”

Miranda chuckled. “If they make fun of you, I’ll get you a carton of your favorite ice cream, all for you.”

Pulling away, her girlfriend gave her a grin. “Perfect. Now, come play a few rounds with me, maybe I’ll have better luck without playing a computer.”

Miranda shook her head. “No. No, no. I need to get back to the Book. I don’t have time.”

“Oh, yes you do, you had enough time to film me making a fool of myself, you have enough time to play a few rounds with me.”

Andrea broke away from the hug and grabbed onto her hands, tugging her forward and then giving her a soft shove onto the couch.

“Andrea-”

“Nope. Shush. Take a break, it won’t hurt you. Two rounds. Let’s go. Here’s the controller, I’ll pull out another one.”

Miranda balked, then laughed, deciding that attempting to play a little bit wouldn’t hurt. “Two rounds. That’s it. Then I have to get back to work.”

“Great!” Andrea gave her a kiss and then moved to the cabinet that held the consoles and controllers.

Miranda rolled her eyes. She should have known her idea would get her roped into playing… but she found she didn’t mind too much. She wasn’t very familiar with this game, but she wasn’t a complete fool around video games.

She’d take a few minutes, and play a silly game with Andrea, then she’d go back to the study and return to her work. Andrea was right. A short break wasn’t a bad idea, and what better way to take a break then enjoying some time with her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear what you thought!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
